The End of a Hero
by tamborilero
Summary: Buenas a Todos, a qui os traigo una Historia un poco Triste, ya que narra los ultimos momentos/dias de nuestro Heroe por excelencia Cloud Strife, es 50 años posteriores al juego original, espero que os guste---ULTIMO CAPITULO SUBIDO--5 EN TOTAL--
1. 1 El Tiempo Futuro

_**buenas amigos en este Fics voy a contar una visión que he tenido de cómo podría llegar al Fin la vida de Héroe entre los Héroes de los Final Fantasy, espero que os guste y que dejéis comentarios para poder comentar sobre mi Texto………..ahora os dejo con la Introducción…..**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Resulta paradójica la Vida, por muchos golpes y peligros que suframos siempre tendremos oportunidad de Levantarnos y mirar hacia delante, eso mismo le pasaba a la Tierra, ni Sephiroth con Meteorito, ni Omega, ni peligros posteriores que ahora no mencionamos, han sido capaz de cerrar el círculo que separa a la Vida de la muerte, sin embargo, hay alguien en este recóndito lugar del Universo que lo dio todo por salvarla, es el mayor héroe viviente que recuerdan los habitantes de este planeta, habían pasado 50 años desde que AVALANCHA empezara su nueva cruzada contra SHINRA, muchas cosas anteriormente mencionadas pasaron, pero como todo empieza, todo acaba……..

…Edge se levantaba por Encima de las Antiguas Ruinas de la metrópolis de Midgar, los últimos cincuenta años habían convertido este lugar de refugiados, en la mayor ciudad de la Tierra, lucia Esplendorosa y majestuosa, era tiempo de prosperidad y Bienestar, la vida seguía su curso, las cosas en definitiva seguía su cauce, toda la energía del planeta era Ecológica, generada por el Sol y los vientos, el agua y las Mareas, la humanidad se reinvento así misma, los antiguos reactores lucían como reliquias comidos por la naturaleza, que los llenaban de vida Floral…. Sin embargo en un pequeño rinconcito de esta Ciudad, había una taberna que se erigió en el punto de encuentro de la muchedumbre que formaron este núcleo habitable, su nombre se recordaba por el Séptimo Cielo, y era Regentado actualmente por un matrimonio que respondía al nombre de Marlene, ella y Denzel por él, eran una gente amable y Sobrevivientes de la antigua Midgar…. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba reunido un grupo de amigos, leales entre ellos, combatientes de los peligros de Meteorito y Deepground, sin embargo fuera de contagiarse del ambiente jovial de la gente, estos se encontraban apenados y desolados, expectantes ante una noticia que sabían que no le devolvería la sonrisa que antaño Lucían, no estaban todos lo que eran, ya que por los años y las causas fueron quedando miembros por el camino y los años, Aerith por culpa de Sephiroth, Zack por culpa de SHINRA, Barret sucumbido por los años y Cid por el vicio que no le dejo ni en su Tumba, fuese como fuere, el final no es para todo ser el mismo, no es ni malo ni bueno, es solo una manera de volver a empezar, de levantarte y caminar hacia un nuevo Horizonte, uno junto a la Tierra, el Planeta que tanto nos dio y al que le debemos el Existir….

….En la Habitación yacían sentados Tifa, que lucía una larga melena Blanca, suavizada por el paso de los Años, en su cara las arrugas no escondían su belleza que cuando su juventud cautivo a tantos y tantos que se acercaban a su barra de bar a deleitarse con una de sus sonrisas ricas en levantar los ánimos, Con los años consiguió por fin Formar su familia con el amor de toda su Vida, Cloud Strife, junto a él Tuvo dos preciosos Hijos, que la acompañaban uno a cada lado, ya adultos y encauzados en la vida, eran un Varón y una Hembra y respondían a los nombres de Sirea ella y Kaz por él, en su rostro no se expresaba ni un solo síntoma de alegría ni felicidad, la razón pronto la sabrían.

Acompañando a Tifa y sus dos Hijos estaban de pie en una Esquina Vincent, que como es de imagina su apariencia apenas variaba de la que todos recordamos, ya que el no poder morir tampoco le dejaba envejecer, junto a él sentada en un banco estaba una Yuffie muy refinada, era la Actual Monarca de Wutai, Reina del país más extenso de toda la Tierra, pero sin embargo la sangre real nunca se le subió a la Cabeza y le encantaba a pesar de su ya edad poco aconsejable, salir de aventuras poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, por tal de sentirse disfrutar una vez más.

Al lado de ella se encontraba su marido y Ex Turco Reno, con los años de rose consiguió rellenar el hueco en el corazón de la Reina de Wutai que un desamor con Vincent le rompió, Denzel y Marlene estaban enfrente a Tifa y no quitaban sus ojos de la puerta del Dormitorio de Cloud y Tifa, esperaban que alguien saliera de allí con noticias, unas cuales les daba temor escuchar, pero necesitaban oír….la espera no duró mucho…

…La puerta de la Habitación se Abrió de Par en par y de la cual salió un Joven alto y de pelo Castaño, con unas gafas redondas y brillantes, era Shon, hijo del mítico fundador de la WRO y ya tristemente fallecido Reeve, este era el mejor medico que podía encontrarse a este lado del continente y desde pequeño hizo mucha amistad con los Hijos de Tifa y Cloud, tanto que se convirtió en el esposo de Sirea; en su mano portaba una carpeta llena de anotaciones y líneas…

…Sirea salió corriendo hasta ponerse delante de su marido Shon, no aguantaba mas la incertidumbre, necesitaba una respuesta…

-"Shon por favor, dinos que le pasa, ¿Cómo esta mi Padre?, ¿Se pondrá Bien Verdad?, necesito que me digas algo…."- Sirea zarandeaba con fuerza a su marido y no le dejaba ni siquiera articular palabra de los nervios que le invadían…

-"Por favor Sirea, me haces daño…di me dejas os explicare… "Shon se colocó delante de Tifa y Kaz que sujetaba con fuerza a su madre que no paraba de llorar Desconsoladamente… - "Tifa…Cloud está mal…Tras hacerle distintas pruebas he llegado a una Conclusión…Las Células de Jenova que fueron inducidas en su cuerpo se adhirieron a las suyas propias, no dejando pasar el paso de los años en su Figura y físico…el problema llega que cuando nos llegaron los análisis, nos dimos cuenta que la única parte de su cuerpo no infectada por el componente Jenova fue su Corazón, a su cuerpo se le paró el Reloj cuando tenía 20 años, pero su corazón siguió su curso, por tanto lo que tiene Cloud es un Corazón Cansado y envejecido por los años naturales que han pasado por el, con setenta años, ya uno tiene mucho sufrido, y más el……lo siento Tifa…"- A Shon no pudo evitarle el que se le escapara una Lagrimilla tras ver a Tifa y los demás llorando Incesantemente, aquella escena era muy Triste y melancólica…

-"Pero Shon, ¿no puedes hacer nada por él?, tu eres el mejor Medico de Todo este lado del Mundo, eres famoso, has conseguido milagros, y el no es un Cualquiera, el nos ha salvado infinidad de veces, por tanto ahora te toca a ti hacer lo mismo, te lo pido por favor…"- Kaz Rompía en lagrimas sin cesar, pidiendo a su amigo que hiciera lo imposible por su Padre…

-"Lo siento Kaz…Cloud está mal y creo que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar hasta mañana, y que vosotros también lo hagáis……también os aconsejaría que en los próximos días….os fuerais despidiendo de él, no es bueno quedarse nada para dentro cuando un ser querido esta tan débil…….lo siento de verdad"- Tras estas palabras Shon salió de la habitación entre lagrimas, dejando un panorama desolador, no se podían creer los allí presentes lo que había pasado, Cloud, el Héroe de todo un Planeta estaba en sus últimas horas, no se lo podían plantear, el vivir en un mundo si su protección.

La media Noche llegaba a su Fin y Cloud dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todo lo que le envolvía, como si su rostros no pasara por malos momentos, su esfinge era de un veinteañero a diferencia de que su rubio pelo había dejado paso al Blanco nieve, todo estaba en calma, los compañeros se fueron a dormir, después de ese día tan largo, a Tifa le tuvieron que dar un calmante para que cogiera sueño…pero de entre una de las sombras de la habitación apareció un compañero que a pesar de su poco don del habla, no podía esperar más para hablar con su amigo fiel…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bien compañeros, como veis, este Fics es de una temática un poco Triste, he querido abordar este tema, puesto que ha sido muy poco tratado en los Fics en Español, iré actualizando Semanalmente, y los siguientes Caps. trataran de las conversaciones de Cloud con sus mas allegados, y de cómo va evolucionado su maltrecho corazón, espero que os guste y Espero Comentarios, ya que si la idea veo que no tiene mucho futuro pues me entristecería, saludos y nos leemos…….dewsssss**_


	2. 2 La Respuesta del Silencio

_**Buenas a Todos, en este Segundo Capitulo veremos el comienzo de las últimas conversaciones de Cloud con sus Amigos del Alma, esto ira transcurriendo a la vez que el Estado de Cloud Evoluciona según el tiempo, espero comentarios y que os guste este Tema……..Saludossssss**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….El personaje salido de una de las sombras de la habitación caminaba a paso lento hacia la Cama de Nuestro Héroe, que yacía dormido sin ninguna Muestra de dolor en ese instante…al llegar al borde de la cama, clavó los ojos en Cloud y observo cómo este comenzó a Mover los labios, dejando salir unas débiles palabras al viento del Silencio que les embriagaba…

-"Así que vienes a Despedirte de mí no Vincent…"- Dijo Cloud con un poco de Dificultad, ya que se observaba que le costaba coger aire tras pronunciar palabras…

-"Veo que eres consciente de tu situación Cloud"- Pronuncio Vincet como respuesta a su Amigo…

Cloud que tras escuchar esto abrió los ojos de par en par y giró lentamente su cabeza para clavar sus ojos en la mirada penetrante y rojiza del Ex Turco…

-"Shon cuando estuvo aquí esta tarde asiéndome pruebas, se le escapo más de una lagrima, intentó que yo no las viera….pero parece ser que es mas buen médico que actor…aunque si te soy sincero Vincent…no sé exactamente lo que tengo, solo siento…..que la tierra me empieza a llamar….no me preguntes porque……pero la oigo……a ella...diciéndome que pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos……pero que debo quedar en paz conmigo mismo antes de ir………y con vosotros….."- Tras decir estas palabras Cloud giró su cabeza de nuevo clavando sus ojos penetrantes en el techo de Madera de su coqueta habitación….

-"Cloud…Mas que para despedirme he venido a preguntarte, tu estas experimentando sensaciones, emociones que yo nunca podre saber, aunque no lo creas te envidio, no pasaras por el tormento de que todo ser querido que se encuentra a tu lado desaparecerá y te veras solo, una y otra vez, a veces añoro el saber que un día todo llegara al fin, que todo tiene un punto y final, añoro el saber que la muerte aliviará mi angustia y me dará por fin redención…"- Vincent tras estas palabras se dirigió hacia la ventana acristalada de la Habitación, mientras Cloud lo seguía con la mirada.

-"Vincent…"- Cloud se inclino con dificultad en su cama y se quedó mirando a su Compañero…-" Tú debes perdonarte a ti mismo… la Fuerza que te ata a este mundo es mayor de la que cualquiera de nosotros podamos entender, tú tienes la misión de proteger la Vida y el transcurso de la misma…si intentaras dejar de vivir en tu lamento lo comprenderías..."- Cloud volvió a recostarse sobre su almohada y con una sonrisa en al boca prosiguió a hablar con su visitante…-"Yo una vez fui como tu…creía que la muerte era lo único que aplacaría mi dolor…deseaba morir con todas mis fuerzas…pero gracias a abrir los ojos y mirar todo lo bueno que me rodeaba pensé, que la mejor manera de perdonarme, era intentando ser feliz…las cosas si uno no las intenta, no tienen valor… Gracias a vosotros he sido Feliz, no cometas el mismo error una y otra vez…Por que una vez perdieras a tu amor, no significa que te debas pasar la vida lamentándote…Ya dejaste pasar a Yuffie….a Shelke… ¿cuántas oportunidades quieres mas para ser feliz?… busca la tuya y descubrirás, que no hay mayor placer en este mundo, que hacer feliz a alguien con tu felicidad…"- Cloud volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa mientras miraba de nuevo a Vincent…

…Vincent en cambio miraba los ojos color Mako de Cloud, esas palabras parecían haberle despertado un sentimiento de búsqueda en su corazón, parecían como si le hubieran abierto la puerta del entender, quizás tuviera razón Cloud, y la culpa de todo era que él nunca intentó ahogar su pena y mirar hacia delante…había perdido muchos años en las tinieblas de su dolor, quizás ya fuera hora de cambiar…que mejor consejo que el de alguien que paso por lo mismo y alzo por fin al viento su felicidad….

-"Quizás tengas Razón Cloud….aunque me agobie la pena de que todo lo que me rodea algún día desaparecerá, intentaré…procuraré lograr ser feliz mientras duré…."- Tras decir esto Vincent abrió la Ventana de la habitación y se dispuso a saltar, no sin antes echar una vista atrás a Cloud….

-"Te echare de menos compañero…cuídate allí donde estés…este planeta no será ya lo mismo cuando Faltes…y en cuanto a los demás….cuídales a ellos también donde estés, ya que yo debo marchar…."- Tras Esto Vincent salto y se alejó en la noche hacia un destino incierto que por lo menos, le había despertado una ilusión que ya no recordaba haber sentido antaño…

Mientras Cloud en la Habitación había perdido el Sueño y no paraba de darle vueltas a su cabeza….hasta que una punzada en el corazón le paralizó el cuerpo y comenzó a tener visiones y Flash Back sobre su guerra con Sephiroth, sus combates contra el Angel de la desesperación…….pero de Repente…

…Cloud se encontraba rodeado de Fuego, lava y Cráteres, el ambiente estaba Cargado y viciado, no recordaba haberse encontrado en ese lugar antes, no recordaba cómo había podido llegar hasta allí, tenía una sensación de alerta constante…y eso no era bueno…

…justo enfrente de si una fuerte erección lanzo un gran caño de lava hacia el cielo enrarecido por el azufre…Cloud se quedo mirando fijamente aquel geiser de Fuego, y de en medio de él pudo distinguir una figura…le resultaba muy familiar…ese ser que salía de los infiernos era……

-"No…no puede ser…Tú no puedes estar aquí…"

-"Hola Cloud…. ¿Me echabas de Menos?...

-"¡Sephiroth!….como me has traído aquí…que me has hecho…"- Cloud estaba anonadado tras la visión del Guerrero Plateado…no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar…no recordaba nada…estaba aturdido…

-"Tranquilo Cloud…ya te dije que yo nunca sería un Recuerdo…siempre he estado vivo en ti, o crees que esa figura de jovencito es propia de alguien de tu edad…lástima que de lo único que mis células no se apoderaron era de tu viejo Corazón…"- Sephiroth reía mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Cloud, mientras este permanecía en guardia, sin arma con que defenderse, observando la cara maquiavélica de su oponente blandiendo con firmeza su Masamune….

-"Que quieres de mi Sephiroth… tú ya eres historia Sephiroth, ¿nunca lo entenderás verdad?, ya formas parte de la Historia negra de la Tierra, tu momento ya pasó…"- Sephiroth tras escuchar esto se paró a escasos dos metros de donde se encontraba Cloud, este dio un paso hacia atrás observando la gran Katana del uni-alado que casi le rozaba….

-"Cloud…viejo amigo…La memoria del Planeta es impenetrable…por más que pasen los años yo lo usare de Navío para corromper una y otra vez los corazones de los Humanos, nuevas amenazas vendrán a arremeter la vida y lo mejor, es que tu ya no estarás para detenerlas, jejejeje, Cloud cuéntame, que se siente al saber que ya no podrás hacer nada por detenerme…Cuéntame ¿Qué sientes al saber que al final la Muerte vendrá a derrotarte en tu Ultima Batalla…una que al final Cloud…como todos…la Perderás..." Sephiroth continuaba mirando penetrantemente con los ojos Verdes intensos hacia los propios de Cloud…

-"Veo que sigues sin entender Sephiroth…una vez que yo marche con el planeta mi cuerpo desaparecerá, pero mi alma se unirá a la fuente de toda vida, la misma a la que tu perteneces, la misma que te dio tu miserable vida, la misma que te destruyó a ti y a Meteorito, ya no puedes hacer nada Sephiroth, tu futuro está sellado y por más que lo intentes, fracasaras, porque tu sitio es el Infierno… del que nunc a debiste salir…eres historia..."- Ahora el que reía era Cloud mientras le daba la espalda a su enemigo..

-"¿Donde crees que vas Cloud?….no hemos acabado…quiero sentir cuál es tu mayor temor, tu mayor Dolor, déjame utilizarlo para atormentarte en tus ultimas horas y ahogarte por la infinidad de los días en la mayor de las penas, tu vida Cloud…me la debes a mi…"

-"Te equivocas Sephiroth…"- Dijo Cloud mirando hacia atrás por encima de su Hombro…-"Yo he tenido la vida que tu siempre Añorarás, he vivido como he deseado, felizmente…y todo gracias a una sola acción…..he sido dueño de mi destino…recuerda esta pregunta Sephiroth… ¿Quién es la marioneta de Quién?..."- Tras estas palabras Cloud continuó caminando dejando atrás a un Sephiroth con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dándose cuenta en ese mismo momento, que todo lo que el había intentado, todo lo que había hecho, no era parte de su destino, no era parte de su voluntad, solo era un muñeco roto que no serbia de nada…su historia era solo un mal recuerdo….era polvo….

…Cloud de repente abrió los ojos de par en par, se encontraba en su habitación, notó por la luz que entraba de su ventana entreabierta que estaba Amaneciendo, se había quedado dormido tras el dolor en el pecho…¿Era solo un sueño…o simplemente…una visita indeseada…?, sea como fuese se alegró que sucediera, puesto que por fin pudo desahogarse con alguien que podía ver sido el más grande, pero vendió su alma barata y sin sentido….solo era una Víctima más de la elección del mal camino…Cloud tras esto volvió a sentir una leve pesadez de parpados y decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco mas y que por fin pudiera soñar algo agradable…ya que el día que se avecinaba seria uno más de su cuenta atrás hacia el destino….

-"Descansa Cloud, nosotros velaremos por ti mientras duermes…"- Esas palabras resonaron en la Cabeza de Cloud justamente antes de que el Héroe cerrara sus cansados ojos, sumergiéndose en un placentero y relajante sueño, que le permitiera descansar unas horas esa noche…

_**Buenos como vemos en Este Capítulo ya las cosas van cogiendo Curso, y los amigos de Cloud empiezan a intentar despedirse de él tener una última y sincera conversación con él, de una forma u otra, incluso hasta el "Majete" de Sephiroth le a hecho una visita nocturna, que por cierto, vaya carita con la que lo ha dejado Cloud, jejejeje, bueno espero que os esté gustando y que vuestros comentarios me den fuerzas para ir asiéndolo mejor capitulo a Capitulo, un saludo y nos leemos DEWSSSSS.**_

_**-Respondiendo a los Comentarios….Que son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo…gracias...:**_

_***-**__**NEUS: **__** La verdad es que Si, este tema es prácticamente inexistente en nuestra legua, ya que en Ingles si he podido leerme algún que otro Fics donde si muestran estas circunstancias, espero que te siga gustando el Fics y que aparte de triste veas los otros sentimiento que quiero expresar en este Texto, ya que no es solo drama lo que hay en él, es un Tema un poco reflexivo de la Vida del Héroe y como la muerte no es el Final, solo el comienzo de algo nuevo….por cierto tus Fics son buenísimos, espero que nunca te canses de escribir por aquí…...dewsssss.**_

_***-**__**AQUILESFAIR:**__** Si bueno un poco triste sí que es, pero no es solo pena también la esperanza que tiene Cloud en su nuevo Viaje hacia el planeta, incluso ayuda a Vincent a que salga adelante y de una vez por todas consiga ya quitarse de encima ese victimismo que el característica, que como vemos después de cincuenta años siga igual, jejejeje, bueno espero que te guste este Caps., dewsss**_

_***-**__**STRIFESENDINGS: **__**como me comentas, más que un drama, es un Fics Sentimental, ya que está lleno de emociones y sinceridades, ya sé que al principio puede resultar un poco chocante el ver a un Cloud debilitado y pasando sus últimos momentos, pero como sabemos, nada es para siempre y le que hay que sacar en conclusión es que parece ser que ha logrado aparcar sus temores y miedos por fin, incluso formó una maravillosa familia, pero bueno, la historia sigue continuando y en el siguiente Capitulo veremos como el pobre ya el pobre sigue evolucionando de su enfermo Corazón, muchas gracias por tu comentario Compañero, que por cierto Tu Fics cada día me gusta mas., Saludos**_


	3. 3 Paso a Paso Hacia el Destino

_**Muy Buenas a Todos**_

_**En este Capítulo Veremos el Trascurso del día posterior a que todos supieran de la Noticia de la Enfermedad Cardiaca de Cloud, de cómo Cloud no quiere sentirse un inútil e intentara hacer vida "Normal" hasta que el momento llegue, espero que os guste y atento estaré a vuestras sugerencias y comentarios, saludos….**_

… La Luz del día, que ya estaba bien entrado en la mañana, se colaba por la Ventana entre abierta de la Habitación de Nuestro Héroe. Cloud que dormía plácidamente mostraba una faz muy serena y calmada, casi con una sonrisa en los labios, Tifa que a duras penas había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche; entró en el cuarto, ya que la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de al lado, para poder dejar descansar con tranquilidad a su Marido. La mujer de Nibelheim se acercaba hasta colarse justo al lado de la cama de Cloud, miraba como este mostraba una leve sonrisa y no puedo evitar ella sonreír también, al verlo tan dulce y apaciblemente dormido….Tifa se propuso despertarlo con suavidad ya que a Cloud no le convenía muchos sobresaltos en su estado, cuando se acerco a acariciarle su frente al antaño Rubio Héroe, este se estremeció un poco y abrió sus labios dejando escapar unas palabras al viento….

-"Aerith….Te echo de menos…"- Estas fueron las palabras que dejo escapar Cloud en su subconsciente, dejando a una Tifa con cara de asombro, pero rápidamente sonrió pensando que estaba soñando y que de su mente la joven Cetra nunca pudo salir…

-"Tranquilo Cloud…todos las echamos de menos…"- Fueron las palabras de Tifa como reacción a lo que había escuchado…

En este mismo instante Cloud abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose como primera imagen del día el dulce Rostro de su mujer….

-"Tifa….que alegría despertarse uno mirando una cara tan bonita..."- Cloud sonrió tras estas palabras, mostrando un rostro tranquilo y feliz, ya que Cloud con los Años se había convertido en una persona más abierta y centrada, que de lo entristecido y distanciado de antaño, siempre repetía la misma frase cuando se le preguntaba por su cambio de actitud –"_Soy solo espejo de lo que mi amigo Zack quería ser"_.

-"Buenos días mi Vida..."- Tifa prosiguió a darle un Dulce beso a Cloud que la miraba con ternura –"¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?, ¿Quieres que te suba el desayuno?".

Estas Palabras hicieron que Cloud se incorporara un poco sobre la cama y miro fijamente a los ojos Pardos de su amada…

-"Me encuentro bien Tifa, un poco asfixiado y cansado……supongo que será normal….con el desayuno… prefiero bajar….no quiero convertirme en un vegetal aquí empotrado en la Cama"- Cloud volvió a mirar a Tifa y sonrió, encontrando la mirada cómplice de su Esposa...

-"Está Bien Cloud, Tu mandas muchachito…" Tras estas palabras y con un poco de dificultad Tifa Ayudo a Cloud a incorporarse y Vestirse, para posteriormente acompañarlo al piso inferior de la Casa, donde la Taberna todavía no había abierto sus puertas y Marlene y Denzel, preparaban todos los utensilios para el día de Trabajo…

….Cuando Marlene Vió a Cloud, gritó su nombre como si hiciera años que no lo veía y dejando caer un plato al suelo salió al encuentro de nuestro pálido amigo, dándole un Abrazo entre Lágrimas y sollozos….

-"Cloud…que ganas tenia de abrazarte…me he llevado toda la noche pensando en ti…"- Marlene seguía llorando abrazando a Cloud, mientras este la miraba sonriente y rodeándola entre sus brazos. Marlene se había convertida en una mujer realmente bella, de ojos Grandes y larga melena, adornada con su inseparable lazo Rosa que una vez le regaló Aerith (Esto es Aportación Propia, ya que realmente no me acordaba de donde surgió el lazo de Marlene), ella había sido pretendida por infinidad de Hombres deseando llenar su corazón, pero este, hacía tiempo que latía al mismo ritmo que el de su amor, Denzel, hasta que por fin consiguió convertirse en su Esposa…

…Denzel que observaba la imagen a un poco de distancia, miraba con una sonrisa la ilusión que le había despertado a su mujer al ver a Cloud de pie en frente de ellos….Denzel al cumplir la mayoría de Edad se unió a las fuerzas de Paz de la WRO, convirtiéndose en un General destacado, ya que su propósito era conseguir emular a su ídolo…Cloud Strife, cuando Tifa decidió que ya era hora de dejar de regentar la Taberna del Séptimo cielo, Denzel abandono su carrera militar y junto a Marlene relanzar esta taberna tan rica emocionalmente para los habitantes de Edge…esa era una Razón….la otra fue el nacimiento de sus único Hijo….al que llamarón como el icono en el que reflejaron sus vidas…..Cloud..Se llamó…..Cloud

-"Marlene…no llores tanto mujer, que no hace tanto que no me ves de pié, jejejeje"- Cloud apartó un poco a Marlene y le limpió las lagrimas, acompañando este gesto con una agradable sonrisa.

Tras saludar Cloud efusivamente a Denzel con una Sonrisa y fuerte apretón de manos prosiguió a sentarse en la mesa de en la que se encontraban Marlene y Denzel…

-"¿Que vas a Tomar Cloud?, pídeme algo ligero que no puedes atiborrarte como acostumbras"- Tifa se enfundó su mantel y se dirigió a la Cocina dispuesta a preparar algo consistente para su Marido….

-"No te preocupes Tifa, Tomare un jugo de Guashy solamente, no tengo el estomago muy abierto, he soñado….cosas movidas…."- Tras esto Cloud recuperó la sonrisa y miró a Marlene y a Denzel que lo observaban sin pestañear

-"Bueno Marlene…Denzel…Contadme…como se encuentra mi jovencito Soldado en su aventura de la WRO…."- tras estas palabras Cloud recibió otra Punzada en su Corazón paralizándolo por unos instantes y dejando ver en su cara el gesto de dolor…

Denzel salto de su asiento y Tifa que preparaba el jugo salió rápidamente hacia su marido al ver lo que ocurría…de repente Cloud pareció Volver en sí y recuperó la serenidad en la cara…

-"No…No...Os preocupéis…no ha sido nada…solo una leve molestia"- Cloud se recuperó y miró como Tifa lo rodeaba entre sus brazo y Denzel tenía medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, mientras Marlene lloraba mirándolo…

-"Venga Cloud, creo que es mejor que descanses un rato mas, por lo que me cuentas no has dormido bien esta noche"- Tifa Hacia Gestos como para Levantar a Cloud, pero este la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios…

-"No te preocupes Tifa, de verdad que no es nada…solo ha sido una tontería…prosigamos…Marlene y Denzel me iban a contar más sobre cómo le va a Cloud en la WRO…"- Cloud volvió a mirar a Marlene y a Denzel para que siguieran como si no pasara nada en ese instante…

-"¿De…Verdad que te encuentras bien Cloud…?"- Cloud asintió con la cabeza sin desprenderse de la sonrisa de sus labios, algo que a Marlene le dejaba un poco preocupada, ya que lo veía demasiado seguro, como si lo que tenia no le importaba…

-"..Cloud está Bien, acaba de Ascender a 2ª Clase y según los informes que llegan….es el mejor de su división…"- Denzel respondió a Cloud muy serio, pero queriendo cambiar de tema, sabiendo que no era lo mejor seguir hablando del incidente que acababa de ocurrir…

-"¿De Verdad?, ese chico sabía yo que llegaría lejos, tan joven y ya 2ª Clase, jejejeje, dentro de poco superará a Kaz como 1ª Clase, jejejeje, me encantaría poder ver a ambos codo con codo…"- Cloud tras estas palabras se colocó de pié y miro a Denzel fijamente…

-"Oye Denzel, ¿No te abras oxidado ya verdad?, mira que llevas tiempo sin moverte como dios manda, ni luchar…"- Tras esto Denzel puso una cara de asombro, no se esperaba que Cloud le saliera por esos fueros…..justo cuando iba a Responder….

-"Este tío ya está pasado de rosca papá, seguro que no me dudaría ni dos embestidas, jejejeje…."- En ese mismo instante entraba por la puerta Kaz, que venía de su día de Trabajo como 1ª Clase en la unidad de Elite de la WRO, era uno de los mejores soldados y el soltero de oro entre todas las Chicas de Edge, que forraban sus carpetas con sus fotos de los periódicos….Kaz era alto, más que Cloud, de piel morena un tono más que el de Tifa, tenía el pelo Moreno y corte de Pelo igual que al de Cloud pero un poco mas desaliñado, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de su figura, eran sus ojos, el MAKO ya no se usaba para potenciar a los Militares, pero Kaz los heredó de su padre, mostrando ese color tan singular e identificativo…

-"Venga ya Kaz…por quien me tomas…estás hablando con un superior tuyo, no olvides que soy General….retirado…pero lo soy"- Tras este pique entre los dos, Cloud se Levanto y le incitó para que salieran al patio de detrás a probarse mutuamente….algo que con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos no dudaron ni un segundo, ya que tanto Kaz como Denzel solían combatir contra Cloud para mantenerse entrenados y frescos de cara a sus misiones, pero ahora era el turno de probarse el uno al otro…

…Denzel se había colocado su antiguo ropaje de batalla y mantenía erguida la espada que Cloud le construyó cuando se graduó en la WRO, estaba hecha con Mithril y era la envidia de todos sus compañeros en la escuela Militar, mientras tanto Kaz estaba con una pose chulesca apoyado sobre el mango de la espada que blandía, la cual era la típica de 1ª Clase de la WRO. Mientras Cloud, permanecía apoyado contra la pared mirando a ambos oponentes, con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando para dar la señal de que comenzara el combate...

-"Venga papá, vamos a empezar con la fiesta, que si no esté vejestorio oxidado de Denzel se nos va a dormir encima de su pañal…"- Tras estos Kaz rio fuertemente y miro como Denzel lo observaba enfurecido esperando la señal para salir embalado hacia el…

-"Bien Guerreros, antes de empezar, ya sabéis lo que debéis de hacer…sin Honor y sin Sueños, uno no merece luchar ni pelear por nada…"- Tras esto Cloud se puso de pié y cerró los ojos mirando al cielo…

…Tanto Denzel como Kaz colocaron sus espadas sobre su cara, apuntando al cielo y cerraron los ojos, haciendo el gesto idéntico que ataño Zack le enseñaría a Cloud, dándole la importante lección que él se encargo de inculcar tanto a Denzel como a su hijo Kaz…

…Cloud dio la señal, y automáticamente Denzel salió disparado hacia Kaz, le asestaba Golpe tras Golpe, que Kaz muy ágilmente y con cierto aire de chulería se encargaba de contrarrestar….

…Tras más de 15 minutos de Denzel correr detrás de Kaz, como si fuera un Juego, el Hijo de Cloud decidió pasar a la acción y de un ágil movimiento consiguió revolverse sobre sí mismo y colocarse a la espalda de Denzel, dándole una fuerte patada a su espalda dejándolo caer al suelo…

-"Bien Denzel, ¿Qué se siente a ser vencido por el mejor 1ª Clase de la WRO que haya existido nunca?, me bastaría que me respondieras con un lametón a mi bota, jejejeje…"- Kaz colocó la bota sobre el pecho de Denzel y reía sin parar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Denzel tenía una sonrisa picara en su cara...

-"Kaz… ¿Nunca te dijeron que no debías dejar pensar a tu oponente ni un segundo?.."- Tras esto Denzel agarró la bota de Kaz y lo impulsó hacia atrás dejándolo caer al suelo, cogiendo rápidamente su Espada y prosiguió a intentar golpear a Kaz con la misma…

…Kaz intento parar el golpe con su espada desde el suelo pero al contacto con el mandoble de Denzel, el arma oficial de la WRO se hizo añicos, parando Denzel su estoque mortífero a solo unos centímetros de la cara de su adversario…

-"Bien…Creo que te he ganado…je…te queda mucho por aprender y si quieres un consejo…..bájate los humos de arrogancia……a uno de pelo plateado ya le fue mal con ese tono…me voy a abrir la Taberna….."- Denzel hizo un gesto de guiñar un ojo a Cloud y se introdujo de nuevo en la casa dejando a Kaz con una cara de espanto y asombro raramente vista en el…

-"Bueno Kaz…Creo que te han dado una lección…y la verdad es que me alegro…"- Cloud ayudó a levantarse a su Hijo y lo llevo hacia dos sillas que había colocado en el patio al lado de un Naranjo que tenían plantado allí...-"Oye Kaz…Se que cuando ves la Espada de Denzel sientes un poco de envidia y muchas veces te preguntas como que yo a ti nunca te di ninguna, mi respuesta hacia eso es... que estaba esperando al momento oportuno para entregarte la más valiosa para mí….."- Tras estas palabras Cloud sacó de detrás del Árbol un paquete re liado en una Manta color Marfil…….

…….Kaz al desenvolverlo, quedo fascinado…Era la Espada Mortal, y su peso era tremendo, pero no nada que no pudiera coger con soltura, estaba afilada y pulida y en su puño yacía una inscripción la cual decía…"Se tu Honor...Se tus Sueños….Se tu vida"…Tras leer esto, Kaz rompió a llorar, por mucha imagen de tipo duro que diera, en el fondo era un sensible y gestos como aquel de su padre le llegaban muy dentro del corazón……posteriormente Cloud abrazó a su Hijo y le empezó a hablar…

-"Kaz…Hijo mío, ya sé que no nos queda mucho tiempo que compartir juntos…..esta espada significa el por qué de mi vida, yo la herede de una de las personas que más me han dado en el transcurso de la misma…..cuando te observo, parece que lo veo a él, te mueves como él, te pareces a él, te comportas como el……pero tienes algo diferente…..tu puedes elegir tu vida como quieras, tienes un gran futuro Kaz, y sé que Zack estaría muy orgulloso de mi al ver que gran Hijo he tenido…"- Tras estas palabras, Padre e Hijo se fundieron en un cálido Abrazo por unos instantes que parecieron siglos, para Kaz su padre siempre fue un referente y su meta en la vida era parecerse lo que más podía hacia él, era el punto en el que fijarse…

…Tras esto Cloud y Kaz se dirigieron hacia el interior, pero justo antes de atravesar la puerta, Cloud se detuvo...

…Un fuerte dolor volvió a Inundar su Pecho, el brazo Izquierdo se le paralizó, era mucho más intenso que el anterior y apenas era soportable…Cloud cayó de espaldas al suelo y lo último que pudo ver, era la cara de Kaz desencajada corriendo hacia su Padre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención en esos breves segundos, fue un gran destello Rosa que parecía surgir de detrás de su hijo….

_**Muchas Gracias a Todos por ver leído un Capitulo más de Este Fics…Ya vemos como Cloud vas paso a paso hacia el Final que a todos nos aguarda, pero como veis, parece como si no tuviera temor a que ese momento llegue, por cierto, pedazo de detalle que ha tenido con su hijo, si es que es un pedazo e tío y todo… jejejeje…**_

_**Comentarios:……El aliciente para Seguir escribiendo…….Muchas Gracias a los que me escribís vuestra opinión**_

_***-AQUILESFAIR**__**: Si la verdad es que me gustó como quedo la conversación entre Vincent y Cloud, ya que creo que ambos son almas Gemelas pero a su estilo, ya que los dos perdieron a lo que más querían y después salvaron el mundo y en cuanto a lo de Sephiroth, pienso que si en el mundo de FFVII hubiera un Diablo ese seria Sephiroth, aunque siempre he creído que solo es un muñeco roto al cual utilizaron, podría ver sido el más grande y decidió condenarse a sí mismo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos …….dewsss**_

_***-NEUS: **_**La Verdad es que Vincent por fin parece darse cuenta de que hay algo más en la vida que lloriquear y ser un triste, jejejeje, a ver si encuentra su camino y su redención, que se lo merece el pobre…en cuanto a la conversación de Sephiroth y Cloud, siempre he querido que se dejaran claro el uno al Otro lo que pensaban, sobre todo Cloud hacia Sephiroth, ya que tiene que ser muy traumatizante que tu ídolo de la infancia sea el peor Mal que amenaza la tierra, ya supongo yo que se verán de nuevo en la Corriente Vital como dices, haber si las palabras de Pelo Chocobo el sirven de algo al pelo plateado, saludos compañera y nos leemos……..dewsssss**


	4. 4 Horizonte Proximo

_**Muy Buenas**_

_**A continuación veremos el Penúltimo Capitulo de este Fics, ya que tengo previsto que sea uno de 5 Caps., en el que viene a continuación veremos cómo el estado de Cloud está muy desmejorado y debilitado, debido al último ataque de corazón sufrido, todos andan muy preocupado porque no saben cuánto tiempo resistirá mas, la angustia los llena…pero el Héroe de Nibelheim no está dispuesto que lloren por el…….atentos al comienzo, que puede ser un poquito desconcertante, espero que les guste**_…….

… La suave Brisa con olor a mar acariciaba su Cara Juvenil y hacía bailar sus mechones al son del silbido del dios Eolo, la luz era tan fuerte y cegadora, que no permitían a Cloud visionar nada más que las palmas de sus manos, se encontraba en Paz consigo mismo y la sensación de bienestar que le recorría no le dejaban sentir molestia alguna en su corazón enfermo….

….de repente vio como una Gota cristalina caía del cielo y llegaba a sus pies, produciendo ondas infinitas en lo que parecía un lago translucido que se encontraba bajo su ser….

…como por cuestión de un segundo…la Fuerte Luz desapareció y la mirada de Cloud quedo fascinada ante la visión de aquella extensión de agua interminable que alcanzaba el Horizonte y perdía de vista, toda ella bajo sus pies…….

….De repente a Cloud le llamo su atención un par de plumas que bailaban con el vaivén del viento, era una de color blanco impoluto y otra negra como el petróleo, ambas se dirigían a mismos ritmo hacia la figura de Cloud, quedando este embelesado ante el hipnotizante tontoneo de las gráciles plumas al viento…

…Al llegar a él, Cloud las cogió entre sus manos, una en cada una y las observo impasible, dejándolas caer posteriormente en el agua que volvió a formar infinidad de ondas que se extendían por todo aquel lago eterno….

-"Las Alas de Esas Plumas…..También las quiero yo" – Cloud tas escuchas estas palabras susurradas al Oído quedo fascinado, las reconoció al instante y le vinieron infinidad de recuerdo, de la persona que las pronunció………sentía como él estaba detrás suya, apoyando su fuerte espalda contra la suya e incluso creía sentir que los cabellos de su compañero se mezclaban con los de la parte superior de su cabeza…

-"Zack…Te he echado tanto de menos amigo…"- A Cloud se le escapó una lagrima que al caer al lago infinito volvió a formar las ondas que se perdían en el horizonte…

-"Cloud…Estoy aquí para darte las gracias…por la vida que me has hecho sentir en ti……esa que siempre quise yo tener y que luche por que tu tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir…"

…Tras Escuchar esto como un susurro para sus oídos, Cloud con mucha dificultad quiso contestar a su amigo…

-"yo…siempre te he tenido presente….nunca me deshice de tu recuerdo…nunca mientras pude y mientras pueda….he deseado decirte tantas veces que lo siento….que no debiste acabar así…nos quedaba tanto por hacer juntos…no debimos separarnos Zack…..no de esa forma…"- Cloud sentía la gran necesidad de mirar atrás para observar a su compañero……pero sabía que si lo hacía seguramente no recordaría ese momento y desaparecería de aquel lugar….

-"Cloud…No debes pedir perdón por nada…yo siempre viví en ti…cuando encontraste a Aerith, también encontraste una parte de mi….esa parte que nunca se separó de ella…la cual cuando Aerith regresó a la fuente de la vida te ayudó a encontrar tus recuerdos y volver a ser tú…desde que estamos juntos en la corriente de la vida, no hemos dejado de velar por ti….ella hace posible que estemos contigo…que aunque nos fuéramos de la tierra….nunca nos fuimos de ti……"- Tras estas palabras Cloud pudo sentir la cálida mano de Zack posarse en su hombro…ese gesto lo dejo paralizado y sin palabras, no sabía cómo actuar, tenia tanto que expresarle, tanto que en ese momento….no encontraba vocablos para decirlo….

-"Cloud….ahora debes de Finalizar tu obra…no es todavía tu hora….esta próxima y lo sabes…ella te ha llamado…pero debes de acabar como tú siempre has deseado…busca tu final y pásalo feliz….te lo Mereces…Héroe..."- Tras esto Cloud sintió como la presencia de Zack se alejaba, pero lejos de sentirse mal, una sensación de felicidad lo embriagó por dentro….se sentía Feliz consigo mismo….sabía que su momento de regresar a la tierra estaba próximo…..pero aquel instante…..no era el señalado….

…De repente Cloud notó como se elevaba al viento...Miró para abajo y observó como flotaba por encima de un amarillo manto de Flores, que había pasado a sustituir el lago inmenso en el que se encontraba instantes antes….

….Cloud en un momento dado, miró como un gran destello Rosa le llamó la atención, ese destello se acercaba impulsivamente hacia él, al colocarse justo delante de si, al intentar tocarlo, Cloud vió como era embriagado por ese alegre color, dejándole ver solamente Rosa por todos lados, comenzó a oler la fragancia que más alegría le daba, aquella que recordaba al pelo de la persona que más dolor le causo perder; dentro de esa masa Rosa pudo divisar una mirada, una que le observaba sin pestañear, esos ojos se le acercaban dulcemente, eran Verdes como las esmeraldas, grandes y profundos, cuando se dispuso a tocarlos…..

-"Aerith… ¿Vienes a Por mí?..."

…Tras estas palabras Cloud abrió sus ojos de par en par, mostraba un rostro sorpresivo, miro a su alrededor y observo que se encontraba en su habitación y como sostenía su mano sobre el rostro de su preciosa Hija Sirea, haciendo el amago de acariciarle la mejilla, Está miraba a su padre, aun más sorprendida que el…

-"¿Papá...Quien es Aerith?"- Cloud y Tifa nunca contaron a sus Hijos la historia de la muerte de Aerith y cuando se dirigían a ella delante de ellos la llamaban por "ELLA", más que nada para que ellos no supieran el triste final de la joven, sabían la Historia de Meteorito, Sephiroth y las demás, pero no quisieron entrar en detalle, ya que como eran una nueva generación liberada de peligros, no querían que vivieran inmersos en el pasado…

…Cloud se Inclino hacia delante y observó detenidamente a su Hija de arriba abajo, ya que la notaba cambiada y muy distinta, Sirea lucía un largo vestido Rosa, con volantes y de tirantas, el pelo Castaño, un tono más claro que el de Tifa lo tenía recogido en una larga cola de caballo, dejando Caer dos tirabuzones a cada lado de la cara, dejando resaltar sus enormes ojos Verdes, fruto de la mezcla de colores de los ojos de Cloud y los de Tifa, tenía la piel blanca como Porcelana, a lo cual había salido a su padre y su escote prominente, aunque no tanto como el de Tifa, dejaba una figura envidiable, no obstante esa mujercita que tenía delante Cloud, había sido elegida 5 veces, Dama más bella de Edge, derritiendo a todo aquel que osara seguir sus bellos pasos, aunque su vida cambió cuando en la Universidad Conoció al que es el amor de su Vida…Shon…aunque este, no muy espabilado en amores, tardo en darse cuenta, que la mujer a la que había querido desde su infancia se derretía por su Huesos…¿Os suena este caso?…Pero volviendo a la situación……Lo que más llamó la atención de Cloud era el gran lazo Rosa que adornaba su cabeza…sin duda era el Lazo de Aerith, aquel que le dio a Marlene…y ahora lucia preciosamente Sirea…..era sin dudar la viva imagen de la añorada Cetra…

-"Sirea…Hija mía…….eres tan Hermosa…Aerith…es una antigua amiga de tu madre y mía…….alguien que nunca ha dejado de estar a nuestro lado…"- Tras esto Cloud se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Shon, que lo miraba de reojo, mientras seguía cogiendo nota de las últimas pruebas que le había realizado….

…A Sirea tras ver la cara de Cloud mostrar de nuevo una sonrisa, se le escapó un par de lagrimas, ya que ella se sentía muy unida a su padre, y momentos antes su marido Shon le comento los últimos resultados, expresándole, que el corazón de Cloud ya no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo y que se estaba apagando muy poco a poco, sin duda la cuenta atrás había comenzado y ella no podía asimilarlo, en cuanto a Tifa, cuando se entero de esta dura noticia, entro en un ataque de ansiedad, teniendo que darle Shon unos tranquilizantes para relajarla y en ese momento se encontraba descansando junto a Kaz y Yuffie que la consolaban como podían….

…Cloud al darse cuenta de las lagrimas de su hija, la cogió sutilmente y se las limpió como pudo, ya que las fuerzas apenas le llegaban para levantar el brazo, el mismo se preocupo de este gesto, ya que no se imaginaba que estuviera a estas alturas tan grave, desde luego, sentía como su corazón latía mas lentamente…

-"Sirea…Hija mía…No llores mas por mi…que yo he tenido una vida larga y feliz…he tenido la gran suerte de poder tener más de lo que nunca me imagine y entre esas cosas maravillosas…lo más bonito en mi vida eres tu…eres la flor que reina en mi Jardín de felicidad…Sirea…aunque yo me vaya…debes de saber que nunca te dejare…ni a ti…ni a Kaz…ni por supuesto a tu Madre…así que por favor no llores mi niña…."- Sirea tras escuchar estas débiles palabras de su padre esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y lo miró directamente a los ojos, de esa cara angelical, impenetrable, de veinteañero que parece que le queda mucho por vivir, "_La apariencia en esta vida no es nada, solo una moneda que con los años pierde su valor, piensa en lo que tienes dentro…eso siempre estará contigo"_…esas palabras le dejaron muy marcadas a Sirea y se las dijo su Padre cuando cumplió la mayoría de Edad…pero de nuevo miró a los ojos…eran un torbellino verde y azul… en el cual se podía ver el interior del alma…era tan hermoso…que recordaba al mismo cielo…

…"Sirea…."- Cloud Interrumpió los pensamientos de su hija, dejando a esta, un poco anonadada y mirándolo fijamente…-"¿Sabes lo que realmente me aria feliz?"- Sirea quedo un poco nerviosa ante la petición que su padre le estaba a punto de decir, ya que no sabía que podría pasar por su cabeza en esos momentos….-"Me gustaría, que a tu madre y a mi….nos convirtieras en Abuelos…que sepas de la felicidad que da el tener una familia propia…Que partas hacia tu propia Aventura…"-...

…A Sirea se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no esperaba esa propuesta de su padre, desde luego la había cogido en fuera de juego…lo más curioso fue Shon, que se encontraba en la mesa preparando soluciones y medicamentos para dárselos a Cloud… cuando se entero del deseo de Cloud, se le cayeron un par de frascos al suelo y quedo pálido como la Cal, un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo y quedo sin saliva durante unos instantes, que le parecieron interminables…

-"Quizá tengas Razón Papá….quizás sea hora de forma mi familia…"- le Respondió Sirea con una sonrisa a su padre que la miraba sonriente…

-"…Perdona Sirea…pero…no crees que deberíamos consultarlo…creo que tengo algo que decir en todo esto...digo yo vamos..."- Salió rápidamente al paso Shon de la afirmación de su mujer...

….Sirea lo miró a los ojos a su marido y le respondió contundentemente...-"Pues bueno Shon…..tú sabrás…..si no quieres ser el padre de mis hijos……no tendré mas remedio que buscarme a alguien que me los haga…" tras esto, Sirea beso a su padre en al frente y prosiguió a salir de la habitación, diciendo que iba a buscar a su madre para ver como se encontraba…

…Shon se quedó en la habitación con la boca desencajada, no poda dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír y las gafas incluso se le desajustaron calleándole una patilla por debajo de la oreja….

-"jejejeje, no te preocupes Shon…ha salido a su madre..."- Cloud reía alegremente, aquella escena le recordaba a cuando Tifa le sugirió que era hora de ampliar su familia y a él se le cayó el mundo al suelo, ya que no se veía capaz de bregar con un bebe y todo lo que eso conllevaría…

-"Bueno…tendré que hablar luego con ella…pero es que así de pronto...No me veo de padre…pero a lo nuestro Cloud…voy a ponerte unas inyecciones que controlen tu ritmo cardiaco y eliminen posibles coágulos que se puedan formar en tu sistema arterial…"- En el instante que Shon se propuso insertar la jeringa en el hombro de Cloud, este le paró la mano por la muñeca en un rápido acto reflejo, cimbreando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, mostrando siempre esa sonrisa , que en los últimos días parecía no borrársele de la cama….

-"Shon…ya tengo suficiente suciedad en mi sangre con las Células de Jenova y el Mako corriendo por ella…no quiero terminar mis días con más porquería todavía…si el momento me ha llegado…lo mejor es que pase…que acabe este sufrimiento cuando deba…mejor no forzar las cosas…Eres muy buena persona Shon…me alegro de que mi hija te haya encontrado…"- Cloud volvía a Sonreír y Shon ante esas palabras se encontraba incrédulo, no sabía porque Cloud se comportaba de esta forma…

-"Shon…mejor será que no digas nada…ahora vete...Descansa...Ya mañana nos volveremos a ver…si el tiempo lo permite..."- Tras estas palabras Shon salió de la habitación un poco preocupado, la Actitud de Cloud le incomodaba, no sabía bien porque lo hacía, se estaba abandonando a la muerte….

…Justamente detrás de Shon, entraron en la habitación Yuffie y Reno, que sobre todo la Reina de Wutai, mostraba en su anciano pero con rasgos juveniles rostro, una cara de Preocupación tremenda…

-"Hola Cloud… ¿Como estas?"-Pregunto Yuffie nada más observar que Cloud estaba consciente…

-"Pues como va a estar Yuffie…bien, bien jodido, no sé por qué preguntas esas tonterías…"- Tras escuchar esto, Yuffie miró a Reno con la mirada encendida por la ira, y le propicio tal capón en su rojiza cabellera, que el chichón no tardo ni un segundo en hacer su aparición, algo que a Cloud le hiso sonreír aún mas, ya que no sabía que es lo que unía a aquella extraña pareja, ya que se llevaban todo el día discutiendo el uno con el otro, algo que ni en la vejez abandonarían, pero fuese lo que fuse los mantenían realmente unidos y felices…

-"Bueno...Cloud...vengo a despedirme, ya que mis obligaciones Reales me requieren en Wutai…"- Prosiguió a decir Yuffie, pero no si antes volver a escuchar a Reno interrumpirla

-"Sera lo que trabajas mi vida, que doblas menos la espalda que un bloque de mármol, desde luego, a ti te querría ver yo de Turca, no durarías ni una semana..."- Como es lógico en Yuffie tras escuchar esto…si lo que pensáis…volvió a golpear a Reno para igualarle la otra parte de la cabeza con un nuevo Chichón, pero creo…que un poco mayor que el anterior…a lo que a continuación acompaño con infinidad de insultos y desprecios que propiciaron con que la ex Ninja echara de la habitación a su marido…no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Cloud y despedirse con una risa…

-"Oye Cloud…yo es que te quería decir una cosilla…"- a Yuffie se le acristalaron los ojos y se le veía como lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar por ellos, no se atrevía decir lo que fuera que deseaba a Cloud…estaba un poco impactada por la situación de su amigo…pero este rápidamente comprendió al situación y volvió a sonreír…

-"Yuffie…Yo también te echaré de menos…y créeme cuando te digo…que sin ti…este planeta ahora mismo no sería lo que es…gracias..." – Yuffie tras esto rompió a llorar, ya que su mentalidad un poco infantil no la abandonaría en el resto de su vida y los golpes sentimentales como la pérdida de un ser querido o los desamores le afectaba de sobre manera…

…Tras unos 5 minutos dialogando con Cloud y Reno desde fuera sin parar de aporrear la puerta haciendo comentarios sin sentidos y para llamar un poco la atención, se prosiguió a salir de allí rumbo a Wutai no sin antes de abrir la puerta, dejarle un último comentario a Cloud…

-"Oye Cloud una cosa…Cuando te encuentres con Zack…podrías decirle que Gracias…ya que él me inculco los valores de la lucha noble…y por supuesto…mi amor a las materias…jejejeje…es que aunque a nadie se lo conté…Zack fue mi primer amor…me pirraba por los huesos de ese pelo pincho…yo era una cría y me encantaba quedarme con el por medio de mensajes, Jeje, solamente para poder verle su bonita Sonrisa una vez mas...Jejejeje…pero de buenas a primeras desapareció y hasta que te conocí no supe de su triste final…pero bueno…Gracias a ti Cloud…por darnos este mundo tan maravilloso…adiós Amigo…"- Tras esto Yuffie Salió de la habitación, dejando a Cloud, solo en sus pensamientos y con una sensación de sueño tremenda, algo que le hiso acomodarse y cerrar los ojos para descansar….

…Era casi media noche, y Tifa entró en la habitación donde descansaba Cloud…El Héroe dormía como si de un niño se tratase…Se encontraba tan dulce…tan Frágil…tan perfecto…Tifa casi por inercia se sentó en el lado contrario de la cama donde se encontraba Cloud y le acarició el pelo…

-"Cloud…Hemos pasado tanto juntos…hemos vivido tantas cosas los dos…y aquí te tengo….dormido como si el mundo no fuera contigo…Cloud Strife el Héroe…"- Tras estas palabras Tifa prosiguió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Cloud, y casi hipnotizada por el sonido débil de su corazón fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, poco a poco, hasta que el cálido abrazo de Morfeo la embriago sucumbiéndola en un dulce y apacible sueño…

_-"Cloud…La hora ha llegado…debes prepararte….El Planeta pronto te llamará…"- _Cloud pudo oír el susurro de una voz que reconocía acariciar sus oídos…en ese mismo instante abrió los ojos lentamente, fijándolos en Tifa, que descansaba su anciana y Dulce cabellera entre su pecho…con delicadeza la apartó para que pudiera levantarse….y con los ojos llorosos le dio un beso a Tifa en la mejilla…

-"Mi vida…la hora ha llegado…se Feliz por los dos…por que yo contigo lo he sido infinidad…"…- Tras estas leves palabras al viento, Cloud cogió de su armario su antiguo Traje de Soldado de 1ª Clase, que Zack le regalaría, se calzó sus Botas y vistió el colgante con el anillo de Bodas de él y Tifa, abrió la ventana y echando un último vistazo a Tifa se prosiguió a saltar, no sin antes limpiarse las últimas gotas de Lagrimas que brillaban en sus ojos…Al saltar Cloud callo Ágil mente, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo le hizo hincar las rodillas en el suelo, apenas tenía fuerzas, pero debía reponerse a sí mismo y continuar hacia su horizonte, la forma Física, en cuanto a musculatura y volumen, nunca la había perdido, sin necesidad de Gimnasio y demás, solo un par de ejercicios al día durante 50 años, para no oxidarse…Miro a la Luna llena Enorme que se elevaba majestuosa sobre Edge…Rió una última vez y lanzó unas palabras al viento…

-"Solo hay un lugar donde debo de estar…ese lugar donde mi historia pondrá su punto y final…"- Cloud tras decir esto salió a correr por las calles de Edge, hacia un destino que el perfectamente sabia, hacia un lugar que tenía claro donde era…pero a cada paso que daba el dolor de su pecho aumentaba, pero sobrehumano continuaba a pesar de la fatiga, tenía que llegar…solo allí podría decir adiós….

_**Bueno……ya solo queda un Capitulo para el Final de esta Historia, espero que os esté gustando, ya que me parecía muy buena idea cuando la ideé, en cuanto a este Capítulo, es la lanzadera de Cloud hacia donde deben llegar las cosas, un poco a sonado todo a despedida, pero así creo que debería ver sido, en cuando a lo del principio, obviamente era todo en el Sueño de Cloud, un poco inspirado en Advent Children, cuando se le aparece Aerith inconsciente, espero vuestros Comentarios, y dentro de una semana el Capitulo Final, que creo que viene muy sensiblero y sentimental….un saludos a todos y Gracias por dedicarme un poquito de tiempo en leer este Fics….**_

_***-Comentarios-*------Los que hacen que cada vez que machaco una letra tenga más sentido el continuar, gracias por vuestra opinión, ya que siempre me ilusiona cuando me llega la alerta de uno nuevo-------GRACIAS……..**_

_***-Aquilesfair: **__**Me alegra de que te esté gustando el Fics, ya que eso es lo que busco, que aunque sé que no agrada ver a un Cloud desde este punto de vista, pero que se pueda ver que no todo final debe de ser triste y melancólico, en cuanto a lo del Lazo pues lo puse porque me aprecio que si es o no verdad ese aporte oficialmente, debería ver sido así, porque si no, no me explico de dónde saca Marlene el Lasito, además, así queda mucho mejor y más emotivo para la historia, en cuanto a lo de la Espada, pues me apreció Lógico, ya que la espada siempre ha sido heredada de uno a otro desde Que Angel se la pasó a Zack y este a Cloud, ahora era el turno de que Cloud se la diera a Su hijo, ya que el seria quien continuaría su linaje junto a Sirea…pero por supuesto..Cloud nunca Olvidará a Aerith, el hecho de conocerla y perderla le ha marcado toda su vida, aunque como deja entrever q en el final de la Película de Advent Children, Cloud no descarta Rehacer su vida, como lo hace en este Fics, cuando llama a Tifa para que cierre el bar y poder salir al campo todos juntos, y él no se separa de ella ni si quiera en la foto…Espero que no haya sido muy pesadito en mis explicaciones, jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario Compañero..Nos leemos**_


	5. 5 El Final de un Heroe

_**Muy Buenas**_

_**En este ultimo Capitulo de Este Fics, veremos el desenlace de la Trama que nos ha traído hasta este momento, espero que os guste el final de esta Historia, he intentado hacerlo lo más emotivo Posible, ya que creo que un Héroe como este, no se merece una despedida de otro modo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y lecturas, ahora os dejo con el Capitulo, nos leemos….dewsssss……..**_

…-"Tifa…la hora ha llegado…"- Un fuerte impulso provoco que Tifa, que dormía Dulcemente, abriera los ojos con dificultad, pero con Decisión, se sentía un poco desorientada por el cansancio, y lo primero que pudo notar, tras el despertar, era el sentimiento de un beso fresco todavía en su mejilla….

……Rápidamente su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver como Cloud no se encontraba en su cama junto a ella, ni en la habitación, sobresaltada se dispuso a dar un fuerte brinco para colocarse de pié observando a todos lados….

….Lo primero que pudo observar Tifa, era la Ropa de Cloud con al cual había dormido, tirada sobre el piso de la habitación y la puerta del Armario entre abierta….al proceder a abrirla del todo se dio cuenta que faltaba la entrañable Ropa de SOLDADO de 1ª Clase, Que Zack le regaló en su Día a Cloud….Tifa quedó un poco pensativa con aquello…-"¿Por qué se la habrá puesto...A donde y por donde habrá ido...?"…Rápidamente su respuesta quedó resuelta…

…Tifa vio la ventana de la habitación abierta de par en par, y una dulce brisa acariciaba su cabello…Corrió a asomarse por ella, a ver si todavía podría divisar a Cloud…pero vio que ya era tarde, no comprendía porque tuvo que saltar por la venta…y lo que más le llenaba de incertidumbre…hacia donde abra podido ir en su estado…"Espero que estés bien Cloud..."….

…Tifa corrió a Despertar a sus hijos, junto con Shon, Denzel y Marlene, y al comentarles la situación, todos quedaron impactados por el Shock y se organizaron por grupos para buscarlos…Denzel y Marlene mirarían en la Salida de Edge, para ver si podrían localizarlo…Sirea y Shon mirarían por las zonas Residenciales, a ver si alguien lo ha visto pasar y mientras Kaz iría a las instalaciones de la WRO, para poder recopilar alguna información de las patrullas sobre si lo veían o notaba a ver donde podría ver sido su destino…Sin embargo el enfado de Tifa era Tremendo, ya que todos coincidieron que no se moviera de la Casa, por si Cloud volvía, ella se negaba a estar allí de brazos cruzados mientras que su Marido enfermo vagaba por las calles de la Ciudad…

…Había pasado una hora más o menos desde que salieron en su Búsqueda, y Tifa comenzaba a impacientarse, no soportaba estar más tiempo metida entre esas cuatro paredes, por lo tanto, decidió salir en su búsqueda solitaria…Se calzo un Traje de Cuero que todavía le quedaba perfecto, se calzo sus botas bien fuertes y se colocó sus guantes de Cuero negro y prosiguió a salir del Séptimo Cielo…

…Tifa observaba para ambos lados y la verdad le Vino a la mente…" ¿Dónde debo de Ir…Donde estarás Cloud...?......En ese mismo instante Tifa pudo observa una florecilla que crecía en el quicio de la puerta de entrada a la Taberna…Se quedo un poco embobada mirándola, ya que era extraño que crecieran Flores en aquella Ciudad…y más raro que fuera del tipo de esa flor…un Tulipán amarillo y espigado…esa flor le traía un recuerdo a la mente……."Ya Está……Ya sé donde estas Cloud..", Tifa corrió rápidamente al garaje trasero de la taberna y pudo observar una manta vieja y polvorienta protegiendo un enorme vehículo…Tifa al retirar esa manta quedo fascinada antes Fenrir, ya que seguía intacta e impoluta, como si los años no hubieran pasado para aquella vieja motocicleta…Cloud cuando jóvenes le enseño a conducirla y manejarla con destreza, le encantaba ir con él a viajes montado en aquel trasto…

….Se apretó fuertemente los guantes, se colocó sus viejas Gafas de piloto y arranco rugiendo con fuerza el motor de aquella maquina, saliendo disparada hacia el destino dejando una polvorienta senda a su paso……..Tenía que ver a Cloud….debía reunirse con él lo antes posible…

…Cloud se encontraba exhausto y agotado, miraba fijamente aquel portalón que había permanecido cerrado desde años atrás…hacia bastante tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar, ese que en su día fue su refugio y santuario…ese en el que conoció a su angel de la guarda…aquel lugar que le hacía tan feliz y en el que deseaba poner punto y final a su Heroica Vida…

…Su corazón martilleaba un dolor que apenas podría soportar, mucho esfuerzo para tanta debilidad, pero eso en esos instantes no le importaba, pues sabía que no podía hacer mas por si mismo que elegir su destino...Abrió el portalón dejando corre una suave brisa que acarició sus impolutos cabellos y quedando fascinado ante la visión de que todo seguía igual, las columnas derruidas, los santos en sus altares y en el centro del altar mayor un lago rodeado y escoltado por un manto de flores amarillas que bailaban con el rumor del viento y al son acompasado que les marcaba las gráciles olas de su superficie…

…se encontraba todo silencioso y en Penumbras, Cloud seguía observando aquel lugar, como si nunca lo hubiera visto y clavó su mirada en el techo del edificio, en una parte fraccionada y partida….un agujero que Zack se encargo de hacer y él mismo de aumentar de tamaño…Cloud tras esto sonrió….

…El Antaño Rubio Héroe se dirigía lentamente y con paso pausado hacia el final de la iglesia, hasta llegar justamente al límite de las plantas, observándolas y quedando anonadado con su olor a frescor y menta…se acerco con pasos delicados y sutiles al borde de aquel laguito, para no marchitar ninguna de las Flores del hermoso jardín…cuando Cloud vió reflejada su cara en el agua cristalina e impoluta, esbozó una sonrisa…-"¿Cómo habría sido mi rostro de viejo?.."- Tras auto preguntarse esto volvió a sonreír, ya que le hacía gracia que con todo lo vivido, aún mostrara esa faz tan infantil de su cara…de pronto algo llamó su atención…Cloud Vió una gota caer desde el hueco donde el cayó un día, y a una velocidad demasiado lenta, se zambulló en el lago que un día los curó del Geostigma…

…Cloud volvió a mirar aquel agua y cual su sorpresa que se vio a el mismo en el momento que sumergía a Aerith en las aguas del Lago en la Ciudad olvidada de los Ancianos…ese momento que muchas veces intentó borrar de su maltrecha memoria, volvió ante sí...pero esta vez no sentía pena, ni sufrimiento, pues sabía que aquel sacrificio, doloroso sacrificio, permitió que el planeta se salvara y dio sentido a su lucha y la lucha de toda la Tierra…Cuando Cloud se disponía seguir indagando en sus recuerdos…una voz le despertó del estado de pausa en que se encontraba…aquella dulce Voz…la que nunca le abandonó…la que siempre le susurro lo que necesitaba al oído..Esta vez sonaba preocupada y angustiada…era la voz de su amor…de su medio corazón…

-"¡Cloud!..."- Tifa se encontraba en el pórtico de la Iglesia, mirando como de espaldas se encontraba Cloud observando el Lago del Altar, con la mirada perdida en el Infinito…lo había encontrado, y todavía no era tarde…sintió como si de un momento, cien toneladas de peso se le cayeran de su espalda…

…Cloud al Escuchar a Tifa se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y la puedo observar al final de la iglesia…Vestida como en sus mejores épocas de Lucha. Por un momento parecía verla como si volviera a tener aquellos maravillosos 20 años de nuevo…Cloud al ver que se encontraba angustiada sonrió y pronuncio su nombre con Ternura…

-"…Tifa…Has venido por mí…"- Tifa tras escuchar las palabras de Cloud salió a correr velozmente, con la cara inundada de lagrimas y al llegar a la altura de su marido, le dio un abrazo fortísimo, aumentando su llanto, mientras Cloud intentaba secarle las lagrimas dulcemente, sin borrar esa dulce Sonrisa de su cara…

Tifa miro fijamente los ojos de Cloud, que brillaban especialmente en la oscuridad…-"Cloud…mi vida…debemos de ir a casa…en tu estado no debes de andar por aquí…luego me explicaras el por qué lo has hecho…"

…Para sorpresa de Tifa cuando se dio la vuelta y se propuso tirar de Cloud…este ni se inmutó…permaneció inmóvil y sonriéndola…Por lo cual Tifa se quedo muy extrañada y miraba incrédula al rostro de su marido...

-"Vamos Cloud, no es hora para juegos, tú debes descans…"- Antes de que Tifa pudiera terminar la frase Cloud le puso el dedo sobre su sensual Boca y negó con la Cabeza…

-"Tifa…mi sitio no está ya en otro lado más que aquí…Tifa...el momento ha llegado y debo aceptarlo..."- Cloud cambio su rostro a uno un poco más triste, no podía negar que sintiera miedo por lo que vendría, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no debía temer, que lo que le espera era mejor de lo que podría nunca imaginar…

-"Cloud… ¿Qué me quieres decir con Esto?...no te entiendo…no querrás decir que…"- Cloud volvió a interrumpir a Tifa y la cubrió entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho…

-"Tifa…Mi vida…mi destino ha llegado..."

...Tras escuchar esto Tifa lo comprendió al instante…su corazón le dio un vuelco, las lagrimas volvieron a florecer en su rostro y su llanto era tan desconsolado que sus sollozos se escuchaba por toda la iglesia…no podía hacerse a la idea de perderlo, de que había llegado el momento de que no lo volvería a ver más con vida…no sabía qué hacer sin él... Ya que desde que tiene recuerdos, su epicentro en el que moverse y creer había sido el…Cloud Strife…Su héroe...

-"Tifa..."- Cloud rompió el silencio sepulcral que había inundado la Iglesia...-"no hay nada que me hiciera más feliz…que terminar esta vida dulce que me has dado junto a ti y con una sonrisa…esa que iluminaban todas mi mañanas…la que me alegraron cuando caía y me desesperaba…la que nunca te falto en mi corazón.."

..Tifa tras escuchar esto miró a Cloud y sonrió, sabía que él estaba preparado, que había aceptado su destino y por tanto ella no debía flaquear y mostrarle todo su apoyo, como siempre lo hizo y como siempre lo hará...Si él quería ser feliz en aquel momento…ella debía ser Feliz junto a Cloud…

…El tiempo pasaba lentamente, Tifa y Cloud se encontraban tumbados sobre el lecho de Flores que reposaban junto al Lago…

-"Cloud…Necesitaría saber cuál fue el momento que más ha marcado tu vida…el que crees que te dirigió a lo que eres hoy…"- Tifa miraba sonriente a Cloud, sus ojos mostraban ternura y amor, no quería pensar en esos momentos duros que vendrían tras la marcha de su marido…

-"Tifa…esa pregunta es fácil de responder…Nibelheim…once de la noche…Cielo estrellado como nunca volví a ver en mi vida…la suave brisa nos acariciaba los cabellos, mientras nos mirábamos con sonrisas infantiles a los ojos…yo temía darte la noticia de mi marcha a Midgar...Me daba miedo que te hiciera daño con mi partida, yo….pasé días y noches asomados a mi ventana viéndote tocar esas melodías, que todavía susurran mis más dulces sueños, cuando tuve el valor de soltar las palabras que significaban una despedida, tu lejos de apenarte me hiciste que te prometiera una cosa que puso rumbo al destino de mi Vida…esa promesa siempre nos mantuvo unidos, no dejando que nos separáramos del todo...Tifa...Esa promesa es lo que más me ha marcado en mi vida…porque me ayudo a estar ligado siempre junto a ti…"- Tifa por más que lo intentaba no podía contener esas lagrimas, lejos de ser de tristeza, eran de Felicidad, de escuchar de la fina boca de su amado aquellas palabras, sabía que esa promesa un día fue su cruz, pero lejos de hundirse la cumplió y les permitió estar siempre juntos...

…Sin embargo...un resquemor seguía inundando el corazón de Tifa…Quizás todos estos cincuenta años no hubieran sido posible si Aerith…mejor no pensar en eso…mejor no conocer respuesta…Aerith era su amiga…fue muy importante para ella hasta el día de hoy, nadie como la Cetra la supo entender…sabía que si Cloud y ella estaban juntos…Era porque la Tierra lo quiso así…

…-"Te amo Cloud Strife…mi vida cobra sentido cada vez que te veo…Gracias..."- Cloud miró a Tifa y la beso con el ardor y el fervor que el amor mutuo le embriagaba sus labios, se abrazaron con Fuerza hasta que el cansancio ya hizo huella en sus viejos corazones, inundándolos de sueño y felicidad…

…Los primero Rayos de Sol se colaban por las Cristaleras de la Iglesia, Cloud y Tifa permanecían dormidos, abrazados, tumbados sobre el lecho de Tulipanes Amarillo...parecían apacibles…pero Cloud la oyó…oyó esa Voz de Angel que le avisaba…parecía como si retrocediera en el tiempo…¿Seria un sueño?

-"¡Holaaaaaaaaa!"- Ese rin tintín sonaba celestial en los oídos de Cloud…abrió los ojos con dificultad y una Luz blanca le cegaba, solo dejando ver dos enormes y preciosos ojos esmeraldas….

-"¿Ma…Dre?, ¿Eres… un Angel?"- Cloud se inclinó un poco, y cuando sus ojos se aclimataron a la poca Luz que comenzaba a ver en el inicio del día… la pudo ver allí…Riéndose sutilmente, tapándose la boca dulcemente con su mano blanca como la porcelana…

-"Aerith… ¿Eres Tu?"-…Cloud mostraba una leve cara de sorpresa en su rostro, mientras la joven e Rosa asentía con su cabeza, siempre con la sonriente figura de la dulzura en su rostro...

-"Nunca Cambiaras Cloud… ¿Tanto tiempo hace ya que no me ves…que ni me reconoces?.."-Aerith volvía a sonreír mientras se inclinaba a acariciar una de esas Flores que tanto cariño les dio en vida…

-"Supongo…que ya me ha llegado la hora…he esperado tanto tiempo el volver a encontrarme junto a ti…que ahora no sé cómo actuar…todo el dolor que me causo tu perdida…con los años lo supe enfocar para que me sirviera de impulso hacia mi vida…te ves tan feliz…tan dulce…se que nunca me abandonaste…mejor dicho…nunca nos abandonaste…te debe tanto este Planeta…"

…Aerith miró a Cloud, se colocó de pié y ando unos metros hasta colocarse a su altura…lo miró a los ojos…invadiéndose en el color Mako que tanto le gustaba…le cogió ambas manos y le volvió a sonreír…

-"Cloud…no te equivoques…yo solo he intentado que no te salieras de tu camino…te abría las puertas…pero eras tú quien debías cruzarlas…el mundo que hoy conoces es gracias a ti…y nuestros amigos…ellos siempre te lo agradecerán…la tierra siempre te lo agradeció…"

…Aerith alzó su mirada hacia la entrada de la Iglesia, y Cloud al seguirla, quedo fascinado con lo que allí contemplo…eran ellos...Todos su amigos…le estaba esperando para acompañarlo en su viaje…Barret sonriente….Cid con su Cigarrillo infinito…Reeve con sus brazos cruzados…Los miembros de Avalancha caídos, pero sobre todos había uno que emitía una luz especial, quizás concedida por el acercamiento con Aerith…Zack...Que permanecía apoyado en el quicio del Portalón, Cruzado de brazos y sonriente…Guiñándole un ojo al cruzarse sus celestes Miradas…

…Cloud permanecía embobado viendo aquella imagen…hacia tanto que no los veía…tantas emociones surcaban su cuerpo…

…Aerith prosiguió a besar la mejilla de Cloud, y este al reaccionar, vio como la Cetra se encaminaba al Lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros…de los cuales solo se encontraba ya Zack que esperó a que Aerith llegara a su altura…

…"Cloud el momento ha llegado……debes de estar preparado….debemos irnos…y tú debes quedar en Paz…"- a Cloud en ese mismo instante le dio un vuelco el Corazón…por primera vez sentía miedo…no por lo que vendría…sino…por lo que dejaba atrás…su Familia..Su mundo…Tifa….pero una Voz le sacó de su letargo…

-"Cloud…"- El Héroe al mirar hacia atrás vió como Tifa había despertado y con los ojos empapados en Lagrimas, se levantó rápidamente y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su marido…

-"Mi Vida…no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no estaremos juntos…te voy a echar de menos…Te amo Cloud…Tu siempre tendrás la llave de mi Corazón…"

..Cloud con una sonrisa en sus labios beso la frente de Tifa y la miró fijamente a los ojos secándole sus lágrimas que los inundaban…

-"Tifa yo nunca te abandonaré…siempre estaré contigo…de tu corazón mi alma nunca se irá…ahora debes de estar tranquila y ser fuerte…Todo irá Bien..."

Cloud tras esto se soltó de Tifa y caminó hacia el Portalón…Tifa en cambio quedó fascinada por la blancura del ambiente que rodeaba a Cloud…y como al fondo podía Distinguir la figura del Soldado que conoció el fatídico día de Nibelheim…si…recordaba su nombre…Zack Fair…despidiéndose de ella con un gesto que recordaba muy bien…sin embargo quedó más fascinada cuando a la altura del pórtico distingo otra figura...Rosa brillante y de ojos verdes penetrantes…Aerith, la cual la miraba sonriente mientras se adentraba en lo impoluto de la luz…Cloud antes de traspasar el Portalón se giró y observó una última vez a Tifa, con una sonrisa en sus labios…a continuación, se adentró sutilmente en la Tierra Prometida…

…Todo parecía volver a su luz normal...Tifa rompía en un llanto tremendo…no compendia como vivir sin él…pero algo llamó su atención…a sus pies yacía un cuaderno de cuero Marrón…parecía algo viejo, se agachó a observarlo y al abrirlo quedó Fascinada…era un Álbum de fotos, en la cual, cada una tenía un comentario escrito de puño y letra por Cloud…la primera ya le sorprendió…era una foto tomada desde abajo del Pozo donde se hicieron la promesa…y en al cual se veían a Tifa y a Cloud abrazados…en el momento de su despedida…junto a la foto había el comentario que decía…-"El inicio de mi camino en la Vida…junto a Ella"-…Tifa volvió romper en lagrimas, y fue pasando pagina, viendo como cada retrato indicaba un momento señalado en sus vidas juntos….La foto enfrente de la mansión Shinra junto a Zack y Sephiroth…El reencuentro en el séptimo Cielo…Gold Saucer…La noche en que murió Aerith…en el Cráter del Norte…después del suceso del "Reencuentro"…infinidad de fotos, todas acompañadas de un relato corto de Cloud…pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la sentencia final que se encontraba escrita en el dorso del álbum…-"Una vida entregada a ti…un universo rendido ante ti…Mi amor hacia ti..Tifa…hasta el fin de los días lo defenderé…"…Tifa sonrió levemente y alzó su mirada al cielo...-"Gracias…Cloud…"…tras esto se prosiguió a abandonar la iglesia…

…Al salir Tifa ya las luces del Alba alumbraban todas las ruinas de la antigua Midgar…mientras en la lejanía pudo observa a Denzel, Marlene, Kaz, Sirea y Shon corren hacia ella…

-"Madre…hemos buscado por todas partes…sin rastro…nadie le ha visto ni a oído que se haya marchado..."- Kaz estaba exhausto…habían recorrido toda la ciudad de Edge y por una extraña razón, todos sintieron de que deberían ir a las ruinas de Midgar, a los suburbios, a la iglesia donde comenzó todo…

…Tifa observó con una sonrisa a los suyos y andando hacia el frente, les comento…

-"El siempre os protegerá…le disteis la felicidad y ahora debe de descansar…"- Tras estas palabras, todos los presentes quedaron muy confundidos, pero tras llegar al Séptimo Cielo, Tifa decidió contarles lo ocurrido…muchas lagrimas se pudieron ver, pero Tifa, sonriente los consoló y le convenció de que Cloud nunca se marchó…que seguiría vivo en sus corazones por siempre….

…Habían pasado Varios meses desde que Cloud se marchó…el pueblo de Edge tras enterarse por las noticias, decidió actuar para agradecerle a Cloud todo lo hecho por ellos…

…El enorme Monumento se erigía sobre los restos del anterior monumento dedicado a las Victimas de Meteorito…La ceremonia de Inauguración fue multitudinaria, con un discurso muy sentido, llevado a cargo por Kaz…ya de vuelta al hogar Tifa quedo anonadada con algo que le llamó la atención, era ya de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo Limpio y reflejante…

…-"Que es eso que mece el aire..."- Tifa cogió entre sus manos una blanca Pluma…grande y firme, no se parecía para nada a la de una paloma o ave de los alrededores, quedo embelesada por esa Pluma que sostenía, en ese instante lo sintió, a él, a Cloud, como si le acariciara el cabello y le susurrara al oído…

_..-"…Todo mi mundo te lo debo a ti…siempre te acompañaré…"…- _Tras sentir estas palabras en su corazón, a Tifa se le escapó una pequeña lagrima, pero con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto de afirmación y se prosiguió a entrar en la casa, mientras una estrella fugaz surcaba el cielo que les invadía….

_**Pues hasta aquí esta sentimental Historia, la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola, ya que me he imaginado claramente todas las escenas, sobre todo, debo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dedicado un segundo de vuestro tiempo, aunque solo fuera a leer el titulo de mi Fics, espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí el redactarla, creo que sin duda es el mejor Fics que he hecho, no es muy extenso, pero si ha mostrado todo lo que quería expresar, también agradecer a los que habéis expresado vuestra opinión dejándome comentarios, ya que leerlos me resultaba motivante y me embriaga de una satisfacción difícilmente describible, también, os pediría que expresarais vuestra opinión del resultado final, ya que me encantaría saber de si el final es de vuestro agrado, creo que la historia de Cloud no se podía merecer un final distinto, lo dicho muchísimas gracias por todo….saludos y nos leemos**_

_**Detalles……Como sinceramente no sabía que nombre ponerle a los hijos de Cloud y Tifa opte por la vía Fácil…..Kaz=Zak al revés (Con la "C" no pegaba mucho) y Sirea=a Aeris al revés, la verdad es que me gustaron como quedaron, y por tanto, me los anote en el Fics….**_

_**Respondiendo a Comentarios del Cap. Anterior…Gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis dejado cuesta opinión a lo largo del Fics…**_

_***-**__**MikoAucarod:**____**Ante todo me siento muy alagado por tus líneas y que te haya gustado mucho esta historia jejejeje, aunque desde mi modesta opinión, creo que hay Fics mejores y más elaborados, yo lo que he querido expresar aquí es un sentimiento, de aunque alguien se tenga que ir…la muerte de Cloud no es un punto y final, si no un punto y seguido hacia una nueva vida que comienza ahora, protegiendo a los suyos, por cierto, lo que más me alegra es ver cómo te ha llegado las escenas de sentimiento, era precisamente lo que buscaba, muchísimas gracias y nos leemos…un saludo…….dewsss**_


End file.
